From the prior art computer operating systems are known that use electronic file systems for storage of data.
The computer operating system runs on a computer system that comprises one or more processing units, memory and one or more electronic storage units.
On the electronic storage units, a user can store information in the form of data files. Such information may comprise word processing documents, spreadsheets, presentations, multi-media files, etc.
The operating system provides an hierarchical file structure to the electronic storage with nested folders that each can hold one or more data files. Such a file structure may be referred to as a branched tree structure.
Typically, the operating system allows the user to create a folder structure and place data files within the hierarchical folder structure, using substantially his own naming conventions. In this manner, the user can build a file archive which the user can navigate in relatively simple manner. Documents and/or data that have a mutual relationship are typically placed in one folder or within a same branch of the tree structure.
However, the relationship between documents that are not placed together in a manner logical to the user, may be difficult to retrieve and/or to overview.
Also, updating of this relationship when documents are changed, or replaced may be time-consuming.